Unhappy hour
by WelshNinja
Summary: Sokka buys vodka. Katara is not amused. Please R R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, so this is a fanfic that i came up with about Sokka buying vodka and getting drunk, it's a short chapter but I'm halfway through a second which I'll post if you all like this one. If you want me to write more you could send me ideas with things I could add and I'll credit you. Please read and review.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Avatar: the last airbender_

* * *

><p>"Hey guys look what I found" Sokka came jogging up to their latest campsite with the look of a very excited child and holding a large bottle, shaking it slightly which caused the liquid inside to slosh around.<p>

"What is that?" Aang asked curiously, it didn't look like anything he'd seen before. Toph sat nearby, earthbending pebbles into the river they set up camp next to, seemingly uninterested in what Sokka had to show them. Turning the bottle slightly to look at the label, Sokka announced "it's called vodka and apparently it's very popular on the market" He clearly looked pleased with himself for acquiring such an item.

"Sokka where did you get that!" Katara marched up to them, looking furious. Sokka jumped slightly, clearly not expecting his sister to appear, he suddenly had the look of a child with his hand caught in a cookie jar.

"Some guys" Sokka replied simply, not wanting to elaborate.

"You can't drink that, you got it from guys who probably sold it to you illegally and we don't know what's in it" Katara reasonably pointed out, hoping her brother would see sense. Sokka paid her no attention.

"I think you should listen to her fancy pants" Toph called over from her spot next to the river.

"You guys worry too much" Sokka answered "How bad could it be?" He twisted the bottle lid until it came off and sniffed slightly "Aang you up for it?" he asked the young avatar, but Aang shook his head "No thanks" Katara sighed with relief as her friend chose to be sensible for a change.

"Suit yourself" Sokka shrugged and began to drink deeply from the bottle.

"Sokka put that down!" Katara shouted in a mother-like attitude, but Sokka ignored her and continued to drink.

* * *

><p>"Fire Nation!" Sokka yelled hysterically, holding his boomerang and pointing in the distance. The rest of the gang turned abruptly, gasping with surprise and preparing for a battle, until they saw that Sokka was pointing at a harmless, green frog perched near the river.<p>

"Um…Sokka? That's a…" Aang tried to explain, but was cut off as Sokka threw his boomerang at the defenceless creature, luckily Sokka's aim was off by about 20 meters, which caused the boomerang to make a neat ring around the frog and fly back-striking Sokka straight in the face.

"Ah!" Sokka screamed as he was knocked to the ground, a large, sore lump beginning to form in the middle of his forehead. Aang struggled to contain his laughter.

"He'd be more useless than usual if the fire nation found us" Toph teased. Sokka ignored her and reached over to grab the nearby bottle, which was half-empty at this point and drank deeply. The rest of the gang began to wonder if the effects could get any worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Please tell me your opinions and if you want me to upload another chapter which has Sokka doing more strange stuff. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey everyone this is the next and final chapter to unhappy hour. Please read and review to let me know your opinions :)**

_Character thoughts are in italic_

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last airbender

"What are you doing now Sokka?" asked an exasperated Katara. She was beginning to get tired of her brother's stranger than usual behaviour. It was beginning to get dark and she had just returned from collecting firewood with Aang. For some reason, her brother was sat on the floor, staring intently at a small rock that he was holding in his hand. According to Toph, he'd been like this pretty much since they left, which was about half an hour.

Sokka didn't answer her for a few moments, appearing to be deep in thought. Katara thought that maybe he didn't hear her and was about the repeat the question when Sokka suddenly asked "Do you think this looks like a piece of ham?" and looked at her expectantly. Katara wondered if he was asking her a serious question, and came to the conclusion that he had drunk more vodka in the time that she was gone.

"No it doesn't" she answered firmly. _This is getting ridiculous _

"I want a second opinion!" Sokka yelled, looking annoyed "Aang come here for a minute!" he called in the direction of the tents. They waited a few moments as the young Avatar emerged and questioningly walked over to them. As Sokka repeated his question to the new arrival Aang glanced unsurely at Katara, who merely shrugged and sighed. Aang saw an opportunity to be mischievous.

"Yes it does Sokka" he said and beamed childishly. Sokka smiled in triumph at Katara, giving her his best "I told you so" look, before staring at the rock for a few moments.

"I wonder if it tastes like ham" he muttered. Realising what he was about to do, Katara and Aang dived onto their delirious companion, desperately trying to take the rock from him as he struggled to put it in his mouth.

The next few hours contained more strange effects from Sokka, as he had now completely finished the bottle of vodka. The most recent had involved Sokka making the huge mistake of attempting to kiss Toph, somehow believing that she was Suki, his girlfriend. Aang and Katara hoped that Sokka would never make this error again as this resulted in a huge boulder being launched at Sokka at high speed. Luckily Aang was able to intervene before things got to out of hand, stopping the boulder in its tracks and keeping Toph calm while Katara was left to comfort her sobbing brother, who was convinced that "Suki" no longer loved him.

As it started to get late the gang breathed a sigh of relief as their drunken friend finally fell asleep, instantly beginning to snore.

The first thing Sokka felt when we woke was a throbbing headache. It felt as though someone was drilling a whole into his skull. He slowly opened his eyes and realised that he was asleep in one of the tents. He moaned painfully. _What happened last night?_ Sokka got up slowly and exited the tent. He immediately shielded his eyes with his hand from the blinding painful sun rays. The rest of the gang were already up and having breakfast.

"Hey look who finally decided to get up" Aang called cheerfully with his usual goofy grin.

"Do you want something to eat?" Katara asked, concerned that her brother hadn't eaten anything since the day before, but the very thought of eating anything made Sokka want to throw up.

"No thanks I'm good" Sokka declined. Everyone looked taken aback at his statement. Sokka was always hungry!

"Guys what happened last night?" he asked, he couldn't remember anything since drinking the vodka. The rest of the gang glanced uncomfortably at each other, wondering how best to enlighten their now sober friend.

"Well it started when you drank the vodka" Katara stated, and looked at the others for support.

"It had a really strange effect on you" Aang hesitated, wondering if he should continue with the bizarre tale.

"Oh no, what happened?" Sokka moaned, putting his face in his hands. He wasn't sure if he liked where this story was going.

"First you tried to kill a frog because you thought he was fire nation" Toph seemed to take great delight in telling him, seeming to relish his obvious discomfort. Toph laughed as she continued "Then you thought a rock was ham and tried to eat it" Sokka moaned, deciding he would rather not know, but Toph started counting the night's events off her fingers. Apparently he had tried to skinny dip in the lake and then started to yell things at the moon like "You look like a giant cookie!"

Toph suddenly glared at him and shouted "and then you tried to kiss me!" Sokka gasped, wondering if Toph was going to kill him, but she did nothing but sit there and continue to glare, fire in her eyes. _How could I do this to Suki?_ Katara seemed to sense what he was thinking as she walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"People do things they don't mean when they're drunk, it's nothing to worry about" she soothed "Hopefully now you've learned your lesson" Sokka nodded, he vowed he would never drink again.


End file.
